tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Muddy Footprints
Log Title: Muddy Footprints Characters: Cerebros, Scales, Starlock Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: January 16, 2020 TP: non-TP Summary: Cerebros tries to understand why dragons would want to get muddy. Category:2020 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 11:57:52 on Thursday, 16 January 2020.' Cerebros walks in, he's still sort of 'straddling' between medic and ambassador for training. Lots of learning still. Starlock was going about her daily routine when she notices Cerebros. "Hey Cere." She'd call as she made her way over to him. "How are you doing?" ''' '''Cerebros 's eyes brighten "Starlock! Greetings!" He looks around, "I'm...I'm doing optimal, thank you. I'm still getting through the materials you sent me, thank you again." He looks at Starlock. "How..are YOU functioning?" Starlock smiles. "Good, I'm glad you're reading them, was thinking you'd find 'em boring." She'd chuckle. "...I'm alright, I'm tired, but I am happy, things are moving forward, and I talked to Ratchet last night." She'd grin. ''' '''Cerebros 's optics flash. "Oh? How's...how's Ratchet doing?" He shakes his head "And no! The readings are very informative! (not that he would say they're boring - Starlock was kind enough to provide them to him - the least he can do is read and absorb the contents)." Starlock thinks, and glances away. "Ehh, will be giving him a maintenance check once he's not being a grumpy pants." When would /that/ ever stop? She'd frown in her thoughts, she saw him having issue getting up, the wrist braces, and she'd sigh. "He'll be okay." She'd nod. ' '"I'm also glad to hear it. Hopefully we can start putting your new reading skills to the test by physically applying them." She's not forgotten that training simulation! Cerebros nods. He looks at Starlock "Could I watch when you do his maintenance?" He adds "And will Spike be assisting you, or would you rather do this on your own?" Starlock snorts. "No offense Cere, but getting him to acknowledge he needs such, is hard enough, let alone getting him onto a table." She'd grin widely though. "Spike may help though.." She'd think. ''' '''Cerebros smiles slightly "He's been around him ... not as much as you, but he's been by his side quiet frequently, maybe he can help detect things that Ratchet will withold." "I wouldn't mind the help... I like to think I know him enough, like when he was trying to hide the fact he's having wrist pain, but.. I'd never reject a second opinion." Starlock would smile softly. ''' '''Cerebros smiles through his faceplate, "Well...I know you know more than Spike about repairing." He frowns in concentration. "Is Ratchet that difficult of a patient?" "Doctors and medics.. We tend to think we know enough about our bodies that we can take care of ourselves, specially when we're so busy taking care of others. So we tend to end up sorta.. being our own worst enemies." Starlock would start laughing and sighed. "It's that mentality of, 'there is nothing wrong with me, there can't be nothing wrong with me else I can't help others' kind of thinking, you know?" Scales bounds into the Medical Center. Today, she appears to be covered with greyish-brown drying mud, with only a bit of her usual green peeking through where some of it has flaked off around her joints. Her optics shine brightly through the dirt with happy yellows and light blues. Cerebros nods slowly. "I...THINK I understand." He looks at Starlock "It's sort of like 'sometimes the rule-makers are the worst offenders when it comes to enforcing rules they established?'" He looks over to see Scales. His optics widen in concern. "Goodness! Are you okay?" "Yes." She'd laugh. "That's one way to look at it, we don't mean to do it, we're just so busy worrying about others we don't worry about ourselves enough, it's why I'm always getting onto people to /take care of themselves/ because they really do need the reminder." Starlock would explain with a smile, before looking over and seeing Scale's, blinking. "You look like you got into a mud-wrestling competition." Scales giggles. "I'm great! I was just over on Earth. After all the studying, I decided to spend some time playing with Megan." She grins toothily. "There were mud puddles. She can splash really well for her size!" She bounds over to Cerebros and tries to rub up against him like a cat. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros offers his leg for Scales to rub up against. He looks down, trying to be amicable but...he's a bit concerned. "This material isn't...toxic for us...is it?" ''' '''Scales leaves behind a smear of mud on Cerebros as a souvenir. "Nah... if you weren't properly water sealed and it got in your joints or something, that'd be an issue, but not because of any toxicity. It's just goopy." Starlock chuckles. "It's just mud, can easily wash off in the showers." She'd smile, watching them as she leaned back on a wall. ''' '''Cerebros tries to put on a friendly face. "And...to the best of my knowledge, a significant portion of Earth is this surface...correct?" He shakes his head, not looking forward to the eventual reassignment. Scales tilts her head. "Well, kinda? There's dirt, and if dirt mixes with water, it becomes mud. But most dirt is covered with grass an' other plants that keep it from just washin' away. You gotta put effort into gettin' this muddy." Cerebros tilts his head "And...why would you want to actively don this...material?" Starlock thinks on that. "Hmm... Actually may need to talk to Spike in regards to getting something like that for a building project." She'd murmur, before taking out her sketchbook, and looking something over. "It can grow plants.. Plants are nice." Scales nods. "An' it's fun! Jumpin' around an' splashin' an' pretending to be a crocodile in a swamp..." Cerebros kneels down and extends a hand to Scales to try to get Scales to perch up on his shoulder. "Megan...has certainly had a taking to you." He looks at Starlock. "When Spike was young, he formed a very close bond to Bumblebee. When his son Daniel was very young, he formed a very close bond to Hot Rod. And now..." He nods to Scales, assuming this is the next bond. Scales clambers up the offered arm. While most of the mud that can drip has come off already, she still leaves some distinct foot prints and sheds dried flakes. She hasn't stretched her wings once since coming in- doing that would probably fling half-dried mud all over. "I like playin' with her! An' it's different 'cause she's so young- Daniel was already in school when I was made." Starlock smiles. "We Cybertronians are rather social beings, so that doesn't come as a surprise we'ed bond with other highly social beings, like humans." She'd chuckle. Cerebros looks at a few small mud-marked footprints going up his frame. "Being on Earth full-time will certainly be interesting." He looks at Starlock and says "Can we please keep in contact when I'm there?" "Yep, that datapad I gave you should allow you to do calls." Starlock smiled as she watched Scales, and chuckled. "Having fun there Scales?" She'd grin. Scales nods. "Cerebros has a good perching shoulder," she says with mock gravity. "I love bein' on Earth, but I was created there. So it's home to me. An' the people are one of the best parts. Megan even drew a picture for me." Cerebros looks at his form, and squirms slightly, the mud - it's just...his still shiny new frame - hardly a battle dent, mainly because he's avoided baddle like the plague. "I...I...I'm sorry...I need to..." He gently takes Scales and sets her down. "I'll be right back!" He jogs to one of the medical showers, and turns on the watter turrets. "He is pretty tall." Starlock would laugh in agreeance. "And did she now? Think she'll be a lil artist as she gets oldeR?" She'd grin... She then watches Cerebros scamper off and then looks to Scales. "...Germaphobe?" She'd ask with a raised ridge. Scales shrugs. "I dunno. I think maybe he's just not used to organic worlds. It's not like it's a good idea to play in the rain around here." "True, rain around here is uh... Not the most harmless." Starlock chuckled. "Still, hopefully it's just that, I don't think we could stand another Blurr or Sunstreaker." She'd grin. Scales nods agreement. "I'd show you the picture but, uh," the little dragon sits up and holds out her arms. "Dirt sticks to paper -really- well." Starlock chuckles. "Need some help there then?" She'd ask, offering her arm out. Scales hops on up. "I wouldn't mind- I can get my back, but it's a bit awkward, 'specially around the wings." Starlock grins. "S'Reasonable, all all the jointing and small spots it can all hide." She'd grin, helping Scales over to a sink, and started getting the water running, making sure it was warm. "...Hey uh... Sorry about being a pain in the butt when I first arrived and all that fighting I was doing with Dust Devil an' Stormfront, I take my job rather seriously so I kinda get.. Ratchet-y when I see someone like him, running around doing things without supervision and stressing out patients." She'd huff. Scales starts scrubbing mud off her arms and chest. "Yeah, I get that. Dusty can be a pain in the aft sometimes and has to be reminded of boundaries. But that's really my job, here, not yours. 'less he's messing with your patient or you specifically." The little dragon is warm to the touch under all that mud, naturally a bit hotter than most Cybertronians. "An' it was a total surprise to be given command of this place, but it's still my job an' I wanna be the one doin' it, yeah?" Cerebros returns. He looks over his frame and nods in satisfaction. "Ah...much, much better." "S'mostly been with Cerebros, that, and the rubber band incident which ticked me off.. What ticked me off further was he apparently actually /remembered/ it!" She'd huff. "Deceptive 'lil scrap head." she'd grumble, but nodded, she actually didn't seem to mind the heat.. was pretty relaxing to her after all, but she also had heat shielding and protective paint, so... She'd offer help where she could in cleaning off the mud in the harder areas. "Nah, I getcha, which again, apologize for.... I'm also just.. trying to get used to not having to be on the offense all the time, way back when I would get comments about how it was sad I had to fight out there on the field." She'd huff. ' '"Was a real insult to the fact I'd balanced my medical skills and combat skills to the point I could actively defend those under my lead on the field, and patients in our care, after all I actively /chose/ to do that, not like i was forced or anything." Her finial twitched up. "Welcome back Cere." She'd smile. Cerebros walks back, feeling far more relieved. "Greetings again!" Scales ducks her head under the water and scrubs her face clean, then carefully begins to open up her wings and unflatten the crest down her neck. She hehs. "I don't hafta worry about that, at least. I don't think anybody's gonna want to argue with the Dinobots." Cerebros nods in agreeement at Scales' assessment. "That's for sure! Ratchet's temper is basically any of the big Dinobots on a good day!" Starlock laughs. "Fairly dealing with Grimlock is headache enough, I don't think they would wanna offend 'em into a physical headache." She'd grin. "...That it is, but I think he also knows I can defend myself." She'd grin over to Cerebros Cerebros looks over at Starlock and raises his hands. "Oh! I know! I didn't...I wasn't insinuating that you couldn't! I was just...making an observation!" Starlock laughs. "Don't worry Cere, I know what you meant, just saying it aloud~" SHe'd grin. "You did see me verbally corral Soundwave... That and smack Overlord." She'd shutter. "Then get outta' the way of MEg's cannon." She'd blink thinking about it and laughed. Scales shakes her head as she carefully works mud out of her wings. "You gotta learn to relax a bit, Cerebros. Not everything is meant to be life an' death." Cerebros 's shoulders slump. "I know! I'm sorry, Scales!" He paces "It's just...I was created for the purpose of 'operating' Fortress Maximus. I know the massive undertaking it took to build him. And..." He taps his fingers to his palm "I know I have to get better, and have to get to a point where I'm not relying on help sooner than later!" Starlock listens and tilts her helm. "..Basically don't wanna let anyone down.. And that's fine, so is being self sufficient, but it is okay to rely on others." Starlock would nod. "After all it's through others helping us that we learn, and eventually able to stand on our own to also help." She'd smile. "Does that make sense?" Scales nods. "Nobody -has- to do everything all alone. That's why we have teams and friends!" Cerebros nods eagerly to Starlock "Sure!" He looks at Scales and gestures "It's just...I'm TRYING...I'm TRYING to be more relaxed. It's just...when I tell myself 'relax' - well...it's difficult." Cerebros adds "Like if I CAN'T relax, it makes me more stressed that I can't..." He gives an unsure look at Starlock "This is probably highly illogical, I know." Scales hmms, pausing in her washing to consider. "Have you found anything you like doing, just because you -like- it?" Starlock snorts. "It's like telling yourself to get up to do cleaning, only for your brain module to be spiteful and go 'No!'" She'd say with a spin of her hand. "Not really something you can tell your self to do, but just uhh.. Happens, yes?" She'd ask, before nodding to Scales. "Aye, as she said." Cerebros shrugs and looks at Starlock "Well...I like reading your medical journals." He adds "I did NOT like it when I thought Star Saber was dead, but...constructing a memorial to him...I found that...both relaxing and cathartic." He adds somewhat sheepishly "And I hate to say this, but...if I were to be honest...just being alone." Scales ooohs. "I do that, too. Just get off by myself. 'Specially if I'm feelin' down or out of sorts over somethin'. My favorite is to climb up in a high place in the sunshine an' take a nap, but that's really visible." Starlock also ohs, as if something clicks. "Oh.. You're an introvert.. That actually makes a lot of sense." She's smile. "I used to do that alot when I was a librarian, would read would i could, or just draw whatever I wanted.. Or now where I'll sink myself into a project." She'd pause. "I'm also glad you like the the journals" Cerebros looks at Scales "Is that why you like Fortress Maximus?" Cerebros shrugs "I don't know...it's just...if I'm not part of Fortress Maximus, then I can hear Spike's thoughts with this 'bond' thing...so...the moments where it's just me...I tend to savor them." Scales grins at Cerebros. "Part of it. I also like him 'cause he's nice." She tests one wing, stretching it to see if there's any mud still in the joints. "And also... people tend to kinda forget about some people 'cause they have solitary jobs? Like Snarl and Sludge are usually off on their own, patrolling places nobody else is. They get lonely. An' Fort Max is a building a lot of the time, an' it's easy to forget he's also a person unless he's being really talkative. So I wanna keep him company. Even if we're not really -doing- anything, it's important to just be there, sometimes." Cerebros smirks through his faceplate, instantly calming down. "He appreciates the visits, I know it." Starlock chuckles. "That is very true Scales." She'd smile, listening to them. Cerebros adds "All three Fortress Maximus' enjoy your presence..." He adds "Actually...all four if you count Fortress Maximus with neither Spike or myself being there to help him transform." Scales grins happily and starts to work on the other wing. Starlock nodded simply, and went back to helping Scales out, gently as she could. "If you need anymore books, lemme know, i'll gladly add more on there." She'd say to Cerebros. Cerebros nods in appreciation. "Thank you..." He says in a slightly timid tone. "I'm going to hold off now...if that's okay. Crosscut has me reading quite a few books and logs about Cybertronian history and diplomacy." Scales pauses and peers at Cerebros curiously. "Anything interesting in those?" Cerebros nods eagerly to Scales "Oh yes! Quite a few." He adds "Several instances have come up that urge 'strong' diplomacy versus 'soft' diplomacy. And...even...I'm unfamiliar with the term...but there appears to be a gambling element to some negotiations." He looks at Scales and Starlock. "What is a 'poker face'?" Scales grins. "It's how you might feel really strongly about something, but you don't show it. Like, you might be really happy about something, or really angry, but you stay super polite." She looks at her tail. "It's not somethin' I'm real good at," she admits. "I got too many tells." Starlock laughs. "That's basically when your screaming internally, but not showing any bit of that on the outside...I do it when I'm out on the field cause people depend on me being calm on the field to save lives." Cerebros nods. He points to his faceplate. "Ah...I guess this comes in handy then..." He nods slowly "I've been reading of techniques then to 'tamper down' my emotions in such situations." Scales grins. "It's funny! I'm part of Blaster's crew, so I work with Intel people, but I got eyes that give me away. I kinda wonder why Blaster an' Wheeljack did that, sometimes." Starlock taps her face plate. "Well, you're a medic, I assume it was to help give a sense of comfort to those you're working on, it's also why we learn to control our emotions on the field like that, cause if we're panicking, their going to panic, and that could be deadly." Cerebros says hopefully "Do you know Optimus Prime's name before he became Optimus Prime?" he smiles, thinking he knows something that neither Starlock or Scales know. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales pauses, thinking. "Pax, right? Orion Pax. It's in the archives." Cerebros 's shoulders slump slightly "Oh...you knew that." He adds sheepishly "I didn't...I mean, I didn't know until a few days ago." GAME: Starlock PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Starlock nods to Scales. "Yeah, I sometimes hear Ratchet or Prowl call him 'pax' or 'Orion' cause they knew him before then?" She'd askm tilting her helm. She'd chuckle. "It's alright Cerebros, I was the same way for a while." Cerebros adds "I mean...YES, I did..." he points to his processor. "It was THERE...just never...retrieved...or activated." Scales ohs! "I had to learn it." Cerebros frowns slightly through his faceplate. "He said I have to learn self-defense...Optimus Prime." Scales steps out of the sink and grabs a sprayer to get a final rinse. The water in the sink is almost uniformly brown now, but the dragon is much shinier. "Well, yeah. You don't wanna end up captured and used as a hostage if you can help it. An' that's a real possibility if you can't at least fight off somebody who comes after you." Cerebros frowns and nods "I know...I was just...I don't know..." he sighs "I was hoping to have escaped being able to fight, but it looks like it's inevitable." Scales sighs. "It's not because you want to fight- it's that there's people out there who'll take advantage if you can't. It's sad, but it's kinda how things work sometimes." She gently flexes her wings to speed up drying them off. "And just knowin' how to fight doesn't mean you have to. It means you have options." Cerebros frowns and mumbles "That's what someone else told me." Scales shakes herself all over. Fortunately, it's only water on her now. Cerebros looks at Scales. "Spike has said Megan cannot come to Cybertron, most likely until she reaches her tenth year of birth, does this sound right?" Scales hmms. "Yeah, at that point she'll be big enough and know enough to be able to handle some rules to stay safe," she agrees. "Cybertron isn't as safe for humans as Earth is." Cerebros sees Starlock leave. He folds his arms and says thoughtfully "I like them both...Dust Devil, and Starlock, but I hate to see them constantly at each other's...what the word...at each other's..." Scales ums. "Throats?" Cerebros nods. "Yes! That's the term I was looking for!" Scales hmms. "I'll admit, I've had my issues with Starlock. An' Dusty.." She huffs a puff of smoke. "Well, he's a lot better'n he used to be, but that just means he's not mean about it when he goofs around an' pulls pranks." She settles on the counter space, wings still slightly spread and tail draped over the edge. "Starlock seems like the 'mom' type. But some people don't want that kinda mothering." Cerebros nods slowly "Although, I feel like sometimes, her tolerance for me is waning. I heard her say last night in front of Ratchet that she's dealing with a lot of stupid 'bots recently." He frowns "'bots as in 'plural'" Scales hmms. "Doesn't mean that includes you, though. She could have been dealing with somebody else that was giving her fits." She grabs the end of her tail in her claws and fidgets with it. "Also... you do kinda hafta focus on what you're doing, an' not what people are sayin', sometimes. Like, it's not -fun- to have somebody not like you, but sometimes, you're doing exactly what you're supposed to be doing an' you gotta stand by it." Cerebros frowns and sits down "I know it..." he agrees with Scales. He gestures "I need to be 'tougher,' I need to be 'more confident' I need 'to focus on what I'm doing,' 'I need to...'" He shakes his head. Scales leans out to headbump Cerebros' arm. "I know. It's hard. I was the youngest an' the littlest for a good while. An' I didn' really learn to stand up for -myself- until I started hangin' out with the Dinobots." Cerebros smiles sadly, accepting the headbump. "Thanks..." He sighs "I just wish instead of everyone telling me what I'm doing incorrectly, someone would tell me what I'm doing right...so at least I know what to build upon!" He looks at Scales and his optics flash "That sounded kinda self-pitying, didn't it?" Scales chuckles. "Well, maybe a little," she admits. "I guess it's easier to spot the mess ups, though. Like all the footprints I left on the floor. They're really obvious. All the clean parts, not so much." She ohs! "Speaking of, I should clean those up." She hops down to a drawer and pulls out something that looks an awful lot like a swiffer mop. <> Imager says, "Wow I do not like Cons talking to me on the radio" <> Imager says, "uhm, this isn't treason!" <> Scales says, "Is it Soundwave again?" <> Imager says, "ah no...I mean its legit, like I have authorization to talk, but its just freaky" <> Imager says, "Harmonex stuff" <> Scales says, "Uh.. so... is there somebody else hangin' around Harmonex these days?" <> Imager says, "its uhm...Banshee" <> Dust Devil says, "Oh Banshee is pretty cool. She likes music." <> Imager says, "mmhm" <> Imager says, "Primus dammit, did she get a psyche eval on me or something?" <> Imager says, "Soundwave, you aftplate!" <> Spike says, "What the heck's goin' on?!" <> Imager says, "Oh, this Banshee, I was wanting to recruit her for this Harmonex thing" <> Imager says, "and she starts talkin to me, playing up all this stuff I know about" <> Imager says, "like, Soundwave must've coached her." <> Scales says, "That's the kind of thing he does, yeah. I mean, he's Intel. I don't know if Banshee is, though." <> Dust Devil says, "Hard to say. I've dealt with her a time or two. Don't find her ta be so bad. She's loyal and all" <> Imager says, "well I can resist mind games, I just need a singer, and I heard she had one of them high end VT-class vocalizers" <> Scales says, "I think the only time I did anything with Banshee was when she was threatening to shoot me to try to get her way, so..." <> Imager says, "yeah, I mean I'm not letting my guard down or nothin" <> Spike says, "I gotta see if Crosscut wants me here for this meeting." <> Imager says, "but Encore thinks he can assist in the music too" <> Imager says, "so he can watch my back" <> Spike says, "If anything, Encore can also supply the spirits, maybe a bit of social lubrication will shake off a little bit of Khamsin's well-intentioned self-importantness." <> Dust Devil says, "yep..Encore can also break out that audio weapon he uses for entertainment too." <> Imager says, "whozat?" Log session ending at 18:17:45 on Thursday, 16 January 2020.